customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Opening and Closing to Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm 2006 Series Finale VHS (The Last Video of 2006)
Here are the Opening and Closing to Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm 2006 Series Finale VHS (The Last Video of 2006). Opening #HIT Entertainment FBI Warning & Interpol Warning Screen #HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) #20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Logo (1999-2011) #Barney Website Promo (2006-2007) (taken from: Let's Make Music 2006 DVD) #Barney: Can You Sing That Songs? Trailer (2005) (taken from: Let's Make Music 2006 DVD) #Barney: Let's Go Series Trailer (2005-2006) (taken from: Let's Make Music 2006 DVD) #Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children Promo #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) #Barney & Friends Logo Intro (Season 6 Version) #Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm Title Card Songs / Rhymes #Barney Theme Song #Did You Ever See a Lassie? #Hey Diddle Diddle #I'm Mother Goose #Here Sits the Lord Mayor #Daffy-Down-Dilly #London Bridge #The Coachman #Peter Piper #Humpty Dumpty #The Clock #To Market, To Market #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Donkey, Donkey, Old and Gray #Sheep Medley: Baa, Baa, Black Sheep/Little Boy Blue/Little Bo Peep/Mary Had a Little Lamb #This is the House that Jack Built #The Land of Mother Goose #Mary, Mary Quite Contrary #Goosey, Goose Gander #Little Miss Muffet #Jack Be Nimble #Hickory Dickory Dock #Three Little Kittens #Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater #There was an Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe #Simple Simon #A Tisket, A Tasket #There was a Little Girl and She Had a Little Curl #Just Like Me #Wynken, Blynken and Nod #Tea Party Medley: Polly Put the Kettle On/Little Jack Horner/The Muffin Man/Pease Porridge Hot/Hot Cross Buns/Hot Boiled Beans/The Queen of Hearts/Pat-a-Cake/Polly Put the Kettle On (Reprise) #Old King Cole #I Saw a Bluebird #I Gave Ice Cream to a Whale #1 Step, 2 Steps, 3 Steps #Mr. Elephant, Big and Grey #Smiles are Like Sunshine #I Love You Closing #End Credits #Barney Website Promo (2006-2007) (taken from: Let's Make Music 2006 DVD) #Barney's Round and Round We Go! Trailer #The Wiggles: Wiggly Safari Trailer #Bob the Builder: Build To Be Wild Trailer (2006) (taken from: Let's Make Music 2006 DVD) #Thomas & Friends: Come Ride the Rails Trailer (2006) (taken from: Let's Make Music 2006 DVD) #20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Logo (1999-2011) #HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Video Trivia *This video marked: **The last home video to feature Bob West voicing Barney. Duncan Brannan and Tim Dever would take over in the next video, Barney's Super Singing Circus. However, Bob West's voice can still be heard in Barney's Musical Castle. **The first home video in which Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette appear in. *In the 2011 re-release of this video, the "Barney Home Video" title on the opening silhouette for the Barney Theme Song was removed, and the title card was changed to "Mother Goose Stories". Also, a Bonus Music CD was included. *When the coloring/activity book Alphabet Fun with Mother Goose was included in the 2011 re-release, the "Celebrating 10 Years" logo, from the original release of the pad/book, was not removed for this reprint. *In this video, Stella's clock from It's Time for Counting makes a cameo appearance during "The Clock". *The preview for this video is announced by Dean Barnett. *On January 16, 2001, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Rockin' Rhyme Time (along with Rock with Barney). *This video was also included on the 6 Barney DVD learning pack. "Educate and Graduate Scholarship" Sweepstakes Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm — Announcing the Educate and Graduate Scholarship Sweepstakes! Barney and Mother Goose have teamed up to send your pre-schooler to college! Children learn many fundamental building blocks from Barney and Mother Goose, and now they can win a college scholarship or one of many other educational prizes: Grand prize (1) - A four year scholarship for a Barney fan (children under 5) First prize (3) - A DVD equipped computer complete with a Barney DVD library. Second prize (50) - $50 US Savings Bond Third prize (100) - Free Barney DVD! Sweepstakes begin on January 21, 2006 and end on December 31, 2018. Entry forms are available, while supplies last, inside specially marked packages of Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm. To receive an official entry form through the mail, send a self-addressed stamped envelope to: Educate & Graduate Entry Form Request P.O. Box 11450 Bozeman, MT 59719-1450Requests for official entry forms must be postmarked by January 2006 and received by December 2007. Category:Fake Barney VHS Opening and Closings Category:Trailers from Barney 2006 VHS Category:Trailers from Barney VHS Tapes Re-Released on September 27, 2006